Dewdrop's OneShot Challenge
by Death For One
Summary: Write a one shot based on the words given.
1. Paranormal

Dewdrop's one-shot challenge

Paranormal

Told in Amber's view

It has been three days since Nina died. I have to force myself not to think about the murder. She was in town and got hit by a car. I still rush home from school thinking that Jerome and Nina played a prank and Nina will be laughing in our room. If only. Her grandmother came and got all of her stuff but left each of us something to remember her by. I took the Eye of Horus necklace and now I wear it 24/7. Nina's funeral is today so they are letting all of her friends skip school.

They had to do a closed casket funeral because of the damage. I swear I can hear her voice telling me not to cry that everything will be alright. I wish that were true. That night I lay in bed trying not to cry. I held it together for about ten minutes before the tears started to cascade down my cheeks. "Amber don't cry." A voice told me. I jerked up and looked around but didn't find anybody. "It's me Amber. Please don't cry. We will meet again." The same voice told me. It sounded oddly familiar. Then I placed it Nina. "Nina!" I screamed and ran out, "Nina wait for me!"

"Amber follow my voice."

I ran harder and fastest then I ever have. When I couldn't hear her voice anymore I stopped running. I looked around me and screamed. Nina led me to where she had died. Blood stained the concrete. Suddenly I heard a screech of tires and smelled burning rubber. I looked up and saw a car coming right at me. I scream and the car goes through me. I turn around and see Nina paralyzed with fear. I watch the car hit Nina and then slam into the street sign. The driver backs the truck and drives away. I run to Nina and drop to my knees. Blood soaks the pants I'm wearing but I don't care I have to save my friend. I cry and hold her tight as she takes her final breath.

"Amber wake up sweetie time for school." Trudy tells me. I slowly sit up. I don't remember coming back to the house. "Trudy how did I get back?"

"Where did you go?"

"Last night I heard Nina and I went to town and saw Nina get hit I don't remember coming back."

"Oh sweetie you couldn't have left last night and seen Nina. It must have been a dream. Why don't you just go lay back down."

I nod and wait for Trudy to leave. I get up to go to the bathroom. When I come back the pants I wore last night were on my bed and had blood on them. I scream and run to go get Trudy. When we came back up a picture of Nina was on the door and somebody wrote 'I'm always with you love- Nina'. "Jerome come out why are you doing this?" Trudy yelled looking around.

"It's not Jerome it's me." Nina's voice said. Slowly she began to appear. She smiled and hugged me. "My spirit will always be here with you." Nina said. She gave Trudy a hug and told her, "Tell the other's that I'm alright and not to cry." She disappeared and the last few words hung in the space she had once occupied.


	2. Bouncy Castle

Thanks Dewdrop

Bouncy Castle

Told in no one's pov

"NINA!" Amber yelled/squealed yanking the cover off of Nina. "Go away." Nina said sleep etched in her voice. "Guess what there's a carnival set up outside." Amber shouted twirling around the room. Nina looked at her alarm clock and groaned; "Amber it's 5 am.".

"So there's a carnival." Amber humphed and crossed her arms. "get me up when Trudy makes breakfast and then we can go." Nina told her as she fumbled around searching for her cover off the ground.

"Nina breakfast!" Trudy shouted up the stairs. Nina rolled out of bed and slowly got dressed and shuffled down stairs. "So who's all going to the carnival?" Amber asked eagerly. "Well I was wondering if you would go with me." Alfie said with his mouth full of eggs.

"Okay anyone else?"

"Mara?" Mick asked.

"No we need to train." Mara answered and got up and left with Mick trailing her.

"Nina you want to go with me?" Jerome asked.

"Sure."

"Where's Fabian and Patricia?" Amber asked looking around.

"Oh they went into town some time earlier." Trudy informed them.

"Well come on Nina." Jerome stated and grabbed Nina and slung her over his shoulder.

"I can walk you know."

"I know but this is more fun."

Amber and Trudy laughed as the pair went out the door. "So what do you want to do first?" Nina asked while eyeing the Ferris wheel. Jerome noticed, "What afraid of heights?" Nina nodded and swallowed hard. "I think this is more your speed." Jerome said and turned her toward a pink bouncycastle.  
>"It's for little kids."<p>

"Which means we can take over easily." Jerome replied seriously.

Nina laughed and started for the bouncy castle. Exactly 10 minutes after they started bouncing everybody from Anubis house was jumping around with them.


	3. Time

Time

Victor's pov

I am neither dead nor alive, awake or sleeping. I live in a place that is not light or dark. I am forced to spend the rest of eternity in this barren waste land. There is no sun or moon no indication of time. I have no way of knowing how long I have been here. This place is endless but still is small. I walk around it in twenty steps but it feels as if I've been walking for hours. "You have disturbed the balance of life and your punishment will be to stay here forever." A deep scratchy voice spoke from everywhere. "Nooo!" I scream trying to run away but the voice follows me. I run for a long time or it could have just been a second before I stop to rest. How am I supposed to survive without food or water?

"You have immortality here which will make your punishment even more sufferable." The voice explains.

It can hear my thoughts. I will never be able to handle this. I will go crazy from the confusion. I think back on my life. All of the pain, suffering and deceit rushes to the front of the flashbacks. "No, no more I can't handle it!" I scream trying to ignore the pain. I feel like I am stuck in the Twilight Zone. I focus on my screams echoing in the distance until they cease. Everything has fallen apart in my life. I wish I could blame it all on my father, but after he died I made the choices it wasn't forced anymore. I think back to my last day on earth. I had drunk the elixir of life and Nina died. She had been brought back to life and I had been brought here. I will surely go insane soon.

So the question that one must ask one-selves is this. Is death worth your internal life?

Sorry for being so late writers block. And the skeletons in my closet are calling me. Lol just kidding it's a song.

Kitty- You are so weird.

Obviously since you're here.


	4. Music

Music

Told in Mara's pov

My bitter tears run down my cheeks and squeeze past my lips. I put the towel over my face so nobody could hear my screams of agony. If I had only known I would never have dated Mick. But how was I to know that he had recently picked up on drinking. Amber didn't even know. Now I was stuck in an abusive relationship. Music became my drug. I wouldn't become like Mick so I just turn on heavy metal and let the deafening roar collide with my eardrums sometimes I would go for something softer It gave me strangth. People never noticed how distant I became they were all too busy. They never saw the cuts on my wrists. I should have called the police the first night Mick had hit me but I didn't I thought it was a one-time thing. Boy was I wrong. The final straw was when he raped me. I am now three weeks pregnant and still being beaten. I'm going to the police station today because I don't want my child's life in jeopardy. I listened to my IPod all the way to the station drawing peace of mind from the beat of the drums. The police were very understanding. They let me scream cry and just let out all of my feelings. They took all of the evidence and filed it. They're going to go arrest him and hold him here until his parents come. I am finally free for at least one night. The talent show is coming up and I know just what I'm going to do. I will make sure that no other girls will let Mick near them. Sure people will find out but it will save girls. Nobody should go through what I have. And I intend to make a difference. I am even going to start a support group. Funny what music can do and how it can change a person's life. For if I never had turned to music I would probably be dead by now.


	5. Fire

Fire

Told in Jerome's pov

Nobody understands my attraction to fire. If I had to pick between a date with the newest hottie of a new lighter I would pick a new lighter. That's how obsessed I am. I have even started a collection of lighters I currently have around one hundred. How I hide them from Victor. Well I stuff them in stuff. Pillow, stuffed animal anywhere that has a hollow space you will most likely find a lighter. Fire has always been my weakness. It was what contributed to my being left at the boarding school. You see I accidently caught my house on fire. Most people would be forgiven if it was an accident but this was the third time. I had also set a few old shacks and broken down building on fire. And that was before I was five. So I guess I can't blame them. They told Victor about my 'problem' and left. I didn't mind much it was the taking of my lighters that got to me. Once a month Victor comes in and tries to find my lighters. He has yet to succeed. The whole house knows thanks to Alfie's big mouth. Patricia is the most understanding but that's because she has an obsession with knifes. Seems Victor has to frisk her room too. It has become a ritual to get a lighter and go start a small fire in the woods every night. Ever since I join Sibuna I go to the trash can in front of what Amber calls the Sibuna tree. Fabian caught me one night and was going to go tell but I was able to convince him not to. I will do anything to prtect what I love and what I love is fire so If I have to threaten to tell Nina that Fabian is cheating on her with Joy I will. I don't care if it is a lie. Nobody comes between me and fire. The last person who did ended up in the hospital for two months. Alfie should have known better. Yes I do feel a bit guilty for putting Alfie in a coma but he knew about my obsession and proceeded to take the lighters anyway. So if you have a death wish just try and take my fire.

**So what do you think? I rewrote this a bunch and still I don't like it all that much.**


End file.
